Triple Team
by Bio-Flame
Summary: A Mr.Wirterwriter challage. What if two demons attack Konoha and were sealed into naruto and his twin sister. NarutoXHarem ShinoXOC naruto sister  Alive Minato and Kushina blood line This is my frist fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fiction so please be kind. This story was inspired by Orphanage's Badasses in triplicate? where two demons attacked and Naruto has a twin sister. This will be a harem fic, Naruto won't be dense, and Hinata will be confident. Don't like well tough luck.

**I don't own naruto or anything else.**

"talk" normal

"_think_" normal

"**talk" demon/God**

"_**think" demon/God **_

In the elemental nations Konoha the village hidden in the leaves was under attacked by the twin kyuubis the nine tailed foxes.

"We must keep the demons at bay 'till the hokage arrives!" screamed a freshly promoted chunin.

"No fucking shit dumbass. What are we suppose to do? Invite them in for a romantic dinner!" yelled a purple haired jonin. The others of their squad just nodded with agreement. The next moment all but the dumbass jumped out of the way of a Nova Blast. ( ha! That what you get dumbass.)

Just then a giant toad appeared with a man on his back holding two new born infants. He wore black pants, blue long sleeve shirt, black jonin flank jacket, and a white trench coat with red flames licking the bottem. He was 6 feet and 7 inches , had blond hair, and blue tearful eyes. His name is Minato Namikaze the forth Hokage.

" I am sorry that I must do this to you my children. Naruto watch over your sister and mother okay. I pray that they will respect my last wish." stated Minato "**Death Reaper Seal**!" The death God Shinigami appeared.

"_**mmm…. Why are Meiyo and Rabu attacking the leaf? They love this place. What's this a genjutsu?" **_Shinigami thought. _**"Damn it. It was that fucking Uchiha. I should have know that bustard would try this. Wait this may be perfect." **_

Minato was getting worried, by now he thought his soul would be eaten by now and the demon foxes seal away.

"umm… Excuse me Shinigami-sama" The death god looked down a the now trembling hokage. "Aren't you suppose to eat my soul and seal away the foxes?" Minato said while trying not to look scared can you blame him? He talking to a God that suppose to eat his soul, I would scared shitless. Shinigami smiled at him. **"Tell you what Minato, since I am in a giving mood I'll make a deal with you. I'll put you in a coma with your wife for 16 years and seal away those two, if you let give your children a bloodline I have been working on. And before you say anything I worked out all the bugs so there's no side affects that will harm them, ok." **

"I'll have to asked Kushina-chan first, if I don't she'll kill me" Minato said. He may be a hokage and fought off countless enemies but a pissing off Kushina was suicide. Shinigami had to agree, after all he seen his sister Kami kill off the dinosaurs all because one peed on her foot.

"**look she all ready in a come from giving birth, one which should last for 20 years. Trust me it's better this way" **Shinigami reasoned.

"Well in case I accept." replied Minato.

With that Shinigami put Minato to sleep, gave Naruto and Yoko the blood line, and seal away the foxes.

Done! My first chapter is finished. sorry for the wait really needed time to figure out how to start this. Like I said in the beginning this will be a harem fic. The first three girls are Hinata, Anko, and Fu. Max will be 7. Any suggestions of who else put it in your review. Except Sakura, I have plans for her all ready. Please read and review .


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fan-fiction so please be kind. This story was inspired by Orphanage's Badasses in triplicate? where two demons attacked and Naruto has a twin sister. This will be a harem fic, Naruto won't be dense, and Hinata will be confident. Don't like well tough luck.

**I don't own naruto or anything else.**

"talk" normal

"_think_" normal

"**talk" demon/God**

"_**think" demon/God **_

In the elemental nations Konoha the village hidden in the leaves was under attacked by the twin kyuubis the nine tailed foxes.

"We must keep the demons at bay 'till the hokage arrives!" screamed a freshly promoted chunin.

"No fucking shit dumbass. What are we suppose to do? Invite them in for a romantic dinner!" yelled a purple haired jonin. The others of their squad just nodded with agreement. The next moment all but the dumbass jumped out of the way of a Nova Blast. ( ha! That what you get dumbass.)

Just then a giant toad appeared with a man on his back holding two new born infants. He wore black pants, blue long sleeve shirt, black jonin flank jacket, and a white trench coat with red flames licking the bottem. He was 6 feet and 7 inches , had blond hair, and blue tearful eyes. His name is Minato Namikaze the forth Hokage.

" I am sorry that I must do this to you my children. Naruto watch over your sister and mother okay. I pray that they will respect my last wish." stated Minato "**Death Reaper Seal**!" The death God Shinigami appeared.

"_**mmm…. Why are Meiyo and Rabu attacking the leaf? They love this place. What's this a genjutsu?" **_Shinigami thought. _**"Damn it. It was that fucking Uchiha. I should have know that bustard would try this. Wait this may be perfect." **_

Minato was getting worried, by now he thought his soul would be eaten by now and the demon foxes seal away.

"umm… Excuse me Shinigami-sama" The death god looked down a the now trembling hokage. "Aren't you suppose to eat my soul and seal away the foxes?" Minato said while trying not to look scared can you blame him? He talking to a God that suppose to eat his soul, I would scared shitless. Shinigami smiled at him. **"Tell you what Minato, since I am in a giving mood I'll make a deal with you. I'll put you in a coma with your wife for 16 years and seal away those two, if you let give your children a bloodline I have been working on. And before you say anything I worked out all the bugs so there's no side affects that will harm them, ok." **

"I'll have to asked Kushina-chan first, if I don't she'll kill me" Minato said. He may be a hokage and fought off countless enemies but a pissing off Kushina was suicide. Shinigami had to agree, after all he seen his sister Kami kill off the dinosaurs all because one peed on her foot.

"**look she all ready in a come from giving birth, one which should last for 20 years. Trust me it's better this way" **Shinigami reasoned.

"Well in case I accept." replied Minato.

With that Shinigami put Minato to sleep, gave Naruto and Yoko the blood line, and seal away the foxes.

Done! My first chapter is finished. sorry for the wait really needed time to figure out how to start this. Like I said in the beginning this will be a harem fic. The first three girls are Hinata, Anko, and Fu. Max will be 7. Any suggestions of who else put it in your review. Except Sakura, I have plans for her all ready. Please read and review .


	3. REWRITE!

**Notice! I will be doing a remake of this story because compared to others it's horrible. So it will be redone and hopefully will be better.**


End file.
